


Lost and Found

by Maud_mzr



Series: Haikyuu!! Oneshots x Reader [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kuroo being a sweetheart, M/M, Mention of Death, Snow, Winter, a bit of angst, and kuroo helps, caring baby, coffee shop at the end, cute bridge, kenma is only mentioned like twice, kuroo is adorable, like reader is sad, made my heart melt, reader lost someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maud_mzr/pseuds/Maud_mzr
Summary: Kuroo is worried about someone standing in the snow and goes to help them
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: Haikyuu!! Oneshots x Reader [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986574
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> music: - Lucy Rose – Shiver - (I advise to listen to it while reading, it really helps set the atmosphere and pull you in the story, yes I speak from experience x))
> 
> Oneshot originally inspired by - Kayou. -we will never be one again – (listen to it it's great)

It was snowing, hard. You just stood there, on a little Japanese styled bridge in the middle of a park looking at the water running under the thin layer of ice covering the river underneath.

The park was a shortcut Kuroo took to go back home so he saw you when he went to volleyball practice this morning. He thought nothing of it until he was on his way back home later in the afternoon. You hadn’t moved much if the layer of snow on your head was anything to go by and it worried him. Knowing this, he decided to talk to you to make sure you were alright and maybe ask you to take a coffee, or any warm beverage really, since you must have been freezing cold after spending the whole day out, in the middle of winter, without moving, which meant you had also probably not eaten or drank anything in hours.

As he approached you, he saw your pale face and your almost purple lips but more importantly, your empty stare. His worry increasing, he decided to talk to you and make sure you were alright.

Now, he usually was quite social and finding a conversation starter was nowhere near a difficult exercise for him, especially with women, and even more if they were as pretty as you, however, it seemed you were different. As soon as he was close enough to see your eyes, it appears his brain short circuited. You were truly stunning and each of your features drew him in, however, he very soon noticed the dried tears on your cheeks. Your eyes red from crying and your face devoid of any emotions told him what he needed to know. Being Kenma’s closest friend, he often saw and helped him through his breakdowns, that way, he knew that you were far from being okay and he made it his mission to make you feel better and to bring you home, or to someone close to you, safe and sound.

“Hi, excuse me, it may seem a bit intruding for me to talk to you like that, but… umm, I saw you many hours ago and you were in the same position so I was worried since it’s so cold out there.

A-ah, my name is Kuroo Tetsuro, sorry if I seem rude miss.” He waited for you to answer but when nothing came and he saw that you didn’t even turn his way, he started again, even though he was a bit flustered.

“You don’t seem to be okay so I was wondering if you would like a cup of tea or something to warm you up? You seem to be freezing. And I-I could listen to your problems if you’d like, sometimes, talking to a stranger helps.” Kuroo kept his voice low as he had learnt with Kenma that it was best when handling someone who just got out of a breakdown.

You just kept staring at the water, steadily flowing away from you, just like _he_ did, just like _he_ flowed in between your fingers, escaping your hold. You had tried grasping him, holding tight to never let go, but alas, it was like he had turned liquid, his presence in your life wasn’t solid anymore and soon, it would evaporate from it. You didn’t want that, you never wanted to forget him, but you didn’t have any control anymore.

You had lost your little brother and would never have him back. And this, had you completely shaken up and lost. Not knowing what to do, your feet had taken you here, where you used to spend your free time with him. Since his birth, you had loved him dearly, even with the occasional fights, he was and still is the most important person in your eyes and knowing that you could no longer make him smile and see it, this beautiful, heartwarming smile of his, it broke you.

Feeling hot tears roll down your freezing cheeks brought you out of your thoughts. Finally detaching your gaze from the river, you tried to wipe your tears and properly answer the kind man who had bothered to make sure you were okay but you couldn’t, the drops of water kept falling and the despair came back.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” you weren’t only apologizing to this stranger for making him see you like this but it didn’t matter to him, you needed someone, and right now he was the only one who could help you.

Slowly, you felt two strong arms wrap around your shaking frame. The stranger brought you closer, rubbing your back and gently threading his fingers in your hair. He whispered sweet nothings, making his chest rumble with his deep voice, to sooth you, telling you to let it all out, that you will feel better and that everything was going to be okay. As if he was your only anchor to a painless world, you grasped onto him, realizing as you calmed down how truly cold you were.

Once you were completely calm, you apologized for acting that way when you didn’t even know him. After telling you that it was more than fine and that he was happy he could have helped even a little bit, you took some time to look at him. The first thing you noticed was his hair, it was dark and looked like a had just woken up but you liked it, messy hair had always been one of your weaknesses. He had on a kind smile but you saw an underlying smirk and the glint in his pretty golden eyes told you he was cunning even if he seemed tamed right now.

“Your smiling, like what you see?”

_‘there it is’_ you thought. “Sorry, how rude of me. I’m (L/n) (Y/n) by the way.” Even though you apologized, he heard the hint of sarcasm in your voice. Kuroo already liked you, you definitely picked his interest now.

Feeling a shiver run through your body and the numbness of your fingers, you looked back at Kuroo, “Hey can I still take you up on that offer?”

You saw him curiously turn to look at you. “For tea? Sure.” He smiles at you and it felt like all your worries dissolved.

Kuroo took your hand in his and then put it in his pocket, at that you smiled, burying your face in your scarf to hide your rosy cheeks. What is this man doing to you?

“Your hand is freezing how careless of you”

“They always are”

“Still, that means they are colder than usual!” it feels like you’re being scolded by your mom but you don’t say anything as it actually felt good, being taken care of.

“Yours are really warm…” you say after a pause, blushing more.

“Of course, I didn’t stand in the cold for hours!” Now, he was just teasing but somehow, you felt the need to apologize for being careless and worrying him, even though you barely knew him.

“I’m sorry” You look down, as if ashamed, but Kuroo interrupts you before you could start overthinking,

“Hey,” his voice is suddenly considerably softer which surprises you. You look up at him, seeing him look straight ahead, “don’t apologize. I don’t know why you were here but you obviously have a lot on your mind and heart right now. If this was a way for you to cope or if you felt the need to be there, you shouldn’t apologize for trying to get better.”

The young man turns to give you another one of his smiles, maybe you found another smile to cherish.

The rest of the journey is made in silence; however, it doesn’t feel uncomfortable at all, and before you knew it, you were both seated in the warmth of a cozy little café with a warm cup of tea in hand.

The heat emitted by the cup travels through your fingers and hands and warms you to your core. A content sigh escapes your lips as you slowly warm up. You let your eyes close to enjoy the feeling of the hot tea coating your throat and you miss the fond look on Kuroo’s face as he watches you, a soft smile on his lips.

You spend the next few hours getting to know each other. You made each other laugh and smile and eventually, you told him the reason as to why he found you in such a state. You felt so at ease with him that you didn’t see the time pass and as you finished a rather interesting discussion about his high school volleyball team, you saw the sun already going down. Kuroo saw it too and after exchanging phone numbers, he brought you back home.

After this encounter, there wasn’t a day you didn’t receive a message from the bed-headed boy and a few months later, you were both a couple. He had found you at your worse and had brought you back up; he gave you a reason to keep smiling and you found peace.

You had been lost but you wouldn’t have it any other way; and you will forever be grateful to your little brother for sending this man your way and helping you find true love and acceptance.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Hey Hey! I hope you enjoyed this oneshot, it is one of my favorites of mine, I melted while reading it before posting. It's also a longer one so I'm proud lol
> 
> Don't forget that I take request so don't be afraid to ask (although I will not write yandere, rape/non con and incest and heavy gore/vore)
> 
> Enjoy my other works if you read them ^^


End file.
